


因为你总是有一只钟

by Aprilila



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: 国设。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	因为你总是有一只钟

-

“你病得很重。”

这是伊万·布拉金斯基坐下来后第一句话，阿尔弗雷德恼怒地瞪了他一眼。

会面地点在伦敦，索霍区迪安街49号，交叉路口左拐的第五家店铺。

“下雨了？”

是的。伊万无声地说。

推门而入的陌生男人将落满雨滴的长柄黑伞收入伞槽，弥漫开来的潮湿水汽回答了他的疑问。伊万摘下因为吸了水而湿漉沉重的围巾，放在左手边。

“麦芽威士忌，”阿尔弗雷德将酒杯推到他的面前，“这顿我请，所以你得听我的。”

伊万伸出手，他们的手指在玻璃外壁上不期而遇。阿尔弗雷德的指间落满水珠，冰球在他的掌心中颤动，皮肤传导出深夏落叶的凉意。伊万刚刚从伦敦的雨中走出来，又随即在这双手中走进另一场突如其来的雨。

甜酒产自法国波尔多，回甘像一颗丰沛饱满的葡萄在口腔中爆开，一如南部农庄最浓烈慵懒的午后阳光。伊万松开手，将酒杯推远了一点。

阿尔弗雷德没发现他的小动静。

“几点了？”

“午夜，”年轻的国家带着微然的熏意抬起手腕，“将近十二点。”

吧台后面摆放了整整一面墙的酒瓶，暗黄的灯光从其中一瓶的熔金印封上反射在年轻国家的珐琅表盘上。这块珐琅表的年龄可能比他本身的岁数还要大。那是100周年的生日宴时，美国收到的一件礼物。

“你怎么了？我们很久没喝酒了。”

骨瓷的光辉在他锋利的眉间投下一块小小的斑印。伊万凝视着他。阿尔弗雷德喝醉了，但还没有踏入烂醉如泥的河流。他的脸色苍白，双颊漾出不正常的绯红。

国际新闻都在说美国病了。

伊万认得出这种疾病。这是血液中的人民痛苦呐喊的疾病。喝得烂醉对于治疗这种疾病没有任何好处。

但他不想出手阻止。个人在时代的洪流面前又算什么？当政治家推出一步坏棋子，国家溃烂一根手指，一个人的一生就这样过去了。当国家的手指痊愈，一个人的一生也过去了。

从没有哪个国家能够幸免逃脱。

阿尔弗雷德在咳嗽，低低的胸腔振鸣声在身躯中荡起久久不息的回声。

伊万不清楚在他看似完好无损的身体中到底有多少溃烂腐败的土地。

“够了。”

他伸出手，从年轻国家的手中强硬地拿走剩下的一点酒。当阿尔弗雷德不满地瞪过来时，他用力捏住了他的下巴，“别喝了，美国，我要操你。”

他将阿尔弗雷德摔在床上。后者立马陷入床单的泥沼中，徒劳地扭着腰挣扎。伊万从背后捉住他的手——先是左手，然后右手。拥抱降落，指节相扣，他被对方突出的嶙峋指骨压得生疼。

他们有一阵子没做爱了，可能超过一年时间以上。对于人而言，是一段经不起消耗的时间。但在几十年前的“冷战”时期，他们有整整半个世纪没有做过爱，也没有亲吻、拥抱。所以一年时间不算什么。对于国家而言，这只是一段无意义的数字。

但伊万不知道他是如何在这段时间里把自己弄这么狼狈的。

“咬着。”

他将没拆封的避孕套一角塞进对方的嘴里，然后撩起那些被汗和雨浸湿的金发，亲吻情人高热的额头。年轻的国家伏趴在床垫之中，像高烧不退的患者，虚弱地喘息，紧紧闭着眼。

“痛吗？”伊万拉扯住一缕金发，剩余的发丝像一滩熔金水从他的之间流走了。阿尔弗雷德被拉扯起来，不得不痛苦地仰起脖子，“你想要疼痛吗？”

“是的……操你的。”

他猛地睁开眼睛，沙哑低沉地回应。伊万轻哼一声，将他的头朝下摁进床铺里。

三根手指长驱直入。

阿尔弗雷德痛得尖叫，在床上扭动腰身，但他逃脱不开伊万的桎梏。血珠随着手指的抽动断断续续流淌出来，洇湿了一小片床单。但血液没有促进润滑，它只是令肠道更加火辣干涩。

伊万从他的牙齿间取出撕坏的套子，阴茎混着润滑液与血强硬地顶了进来。阿尔弗雷德被掰过头，与身后的舌头接吻。喘息盖过了下身剧烈的水声，他凝神听了半晌，才发现这些濒死的声音正是从他自己的喉咙里发出来的。

他喘得像个肺结核晚期患者，胸腔变作一座巨大空洞的风穴。

熟悉的快感浸没尾椎，麻痹神经末梢，要不了多久，就会随脊椎沿路上来，一团浆糊似的短暂地蒙蔽住脑子。

他熟悉这个——和俄罗斯做爱。更早以前是苏联。但两者都没什么分别。只要国家永存，肉身便永不覆灭。他的阴茎，他的手掌，他的指纹，他的脸，他的伤痕，他的眼睛，一切都不曾改变。  
国家能改变的只有血液、肌肉组织、脑神经与心脏。

苏联消失后，俄罗斯用了些时间来修整。再次出现时，他与上一次见面几乎没有差别，但与会的每个国家都敏感地察觉了他的不同——野心勃勃的那部分没有消失，但那些几近越轨的癫狂感从他的身体里蒸发了。英国可以和他正常沟通了。

几年后，他们重新恢复了情人关系，但破碎的关系已然无法修复。世界上不存在“破镜重圆”之论，你想要一面完整的镜子，唯一的办法就是去重买一面新的。

在短暂的甜蜜后，虚假的面具再度被撕破。修复，破碎，碎得更彻底，修复。如此反复持续几十年。阿尔弗雷德不曾厌倦。他是沉迷于危险游戏的疯子。

“为什么你依然执着于和我上床？”他记得某次结束后，伊万如此问道。俄罗斯疲倦了。

“只有在做爱的时候你不会想杀了我。”

“……”

最终，他们奇异地达成了某种妥协的关系。临界点位于永冻港的冰面之上。

而这几年，他们之间甚至谈不上有什么交流。但俄罗斯依然记得他所有的敏感点。那条灵巧得如同活物似的舌头重重舔舐过他的下颚与粉嫩的龈肉，继而卷起舌叶轻轻吮吸。阿尔弗雷德几乎含不住口水，那些透明的粘液顺着对方的手指落下，打湿了床单，洇出几滴深色的墨点。

手指短暂地放开他的下巴，阿尔弗雷德跌回床单里。继而，他被掰住肩膀，这双骨节宽大的手差不多能整个拢住他的腰身，将他用力翻转过来。

在上方，伊万凝视着他，覆满肌肉的肩膀与腰背几乎遮挡住了所有光源。一些带着痛意的吻相继落下，散落在他的耳尖、锁骨、左胸与小腹，攻势缓慢了下来，阿尔弗雷德得以有时间来调整散乱的呼吸。

在更久之前，“冷战”开始之前，他曾频繁地与苏联做爱。那时候的伊万·布拉金斯基与眼前的这个截然不同——只是内核上的不同。他们曾在行军床上厮打，只拉下裤链进行强奸式的性交；或者是在德军撤退了的废弃战壕里一边烤火一边做爱；还有那年，在伏尔加河流边的某处营地，伊万刚刚被从战场上抬下来，嵌在小腿肌肉里的子弹还没来得及取出，在剧痛与失血带来的麻木中，他们像两头失去理智的野兽，近乎疯狂地撕咬彼此。伊万用染血的双手捧住年轻国家的脸庞。纠缠不休的亲吻中混着鲜血与硝烟。那天他把阿尔弗雷德上上下下干射了三次。

那已经是很久以前的事了。

回忆历史是一件危险的事情。美国从不回首。

他，他的政治家，包括他的人民无一不相信，自由女神像的火炬之光会像一条永不熄灭的康庄大道，笔直而光明地照亮前进的道路。

阿尔弗雷德恍惚地攥紧身下的床单，脊背耸起，开始承受新一轮的进攻。或许是因为他百年一次的热病与难得一见的虚弱，这根俄罗斯阴茎终于展露温顺的一刻。

“……真不像你，”在漫无目的的眼神碰撞中，阿尔弗雷德忽然笑了笑，“你好像没有以前那样恨我了。”

“我们都是。”

对话沉入湖底，湖面上再不见翻滚水花。阿尔弗雷德松开手，改为抱紧对方的肩膀。潮湿的亲吻沿着喉结向下，那只带茧的拇指一节一节卡进他的脊梁骨节里。在左胸偏下的位置，亲吻停了下来。  
阿尔弗雷德撑起自己，向下望去。

“你在听什么？”

他在明知故问。在这场热病的源头，心脏，血液，肌肉，无一不在泣血控诉。

“你的身体糟糕透顶。我能听见心脏里的枪声，血液中的呐喊，肌肉瓦解的呻吟。”

伊万抬起头，在夜色中，他们的视线相遇了。

阿尔弗雷德无力地躺了回去。

“动起来，俄罗斯。”他喃喃道。

阴茎如他所愿。一切在一瞬间回到了正轨。他们原本就是这样的关系，在这张以世界为布局的复杂重叠的网下，只有性是最容易跨越、最易得手、最能达成一致的事情。

只有性不需要付出代价。

“在想什么？你一直在走神。”

腰上被重重掐了一下，一道淤青随之出现。阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地抬起头，与对方落下的嘴唇交换一场湿漉漉的暴雨。

“我在想以前。”他听见自己的声音挣破暴雨，落在空气中。

“你的以前，还是我的以前？”

“都不是。”他的嘴唇在心底缓缓开合：是我们的以前。

那双紫晶色的眼睛却一眼看穿了他，“我不知道你什么时候开始喜欢回忆了。你还年轻。”

是的。这话说得没错。他的确十分年轻，却已经历过许多次换血割肉。从独立宣言，到内战，一站，二战，冷战，贸易战争，911，和平年代。

看，自由女神像！他想起那尊雕像脚下匍匐的人民与挣破的铁链。第一代革命家的血液在岁月的流动中早已被稀释，心脏搏动数千下，也不再能感受到那强烈英勇的意志。

一次战争换一次新的血液。肌肉，骨骼，脑神经，政府更迭，政治重组，经济起伏。他总能够一次比一次强壮，更加有力，更加生机勃勃。

“你的身躯是国土，血液是人民的意志，头脑是政治家的棋盘。”

他陷入恍惚，耳边的低喘与过去的回响久久重叠在了一起。那时候他们还未交恶，在萨克森州易北河畔，夜空晴朗，漫天银星倾倒，伊万·布拉金斯基用布满灰尘的手套抚摸他的耳畔，漫不经心说出了这句话。

“这是什么意思？”

“意思就是，你从不属于你自己。你的意志是人民的意志，你的理念是政治的产物。甚至于喜恶都被操控。你只是国家的傀儡。永远不要相信自己的感情。”

大半个世纪前，他无法理解其意；大半个世纪后，如今，此刻，在这张床上，在被阴茎深深贯穿的这个时刻，一道闪电劈开夜空，雪白的光亮照亮黑夜，一瞬间，他看清了荒芜原液上的东西。

胃部仿佛被贯穿的痛苦将他拉回现实。他被抛上云端，轻飘飘地呻吟，性器流出了前液打湿了彼此的小腹。在更加匀润、整块的腹肌底下，似乎真的被巨大的阴茎顶出了形状，以至于阿尔弗雷德立刻生出了即将被破肚的恐怖幻觉。深入到这个地步，几乎可以忽视生理上的快感。只剩下茫茫无边的满足。在血液沸腾、心脏枪鸣、身躯溃烂中的，短暂逃脱出来的、被全部填满的满足……

他虚弱地喘息，那双手顺着蝴蝶骨下移，紧紧扣紧胯骨两侧。阿尔弗雷德几乎被顶得干呕，安全套不知从哪次抽插就已经滑落，精液浓稠地滚落而出，一半在外面，一半在里面。

阿尔弗雷德精疲力尽地动动手指。他不介意被内射。

伊万长久地埋首在他的颈侧，呼吸沉重，像一条餍足的野兽。直至阴茎彻底疲软，顺着体液滑落而出，他终于抬起头，额前的发丝已经被汗打湿成几绺。在这微弱的灯光中，他的神情与一个世纪前如出一辙，叫阿尔弗雷德心下一动。

“你该回去了。”

俄罗斯从床上起身，套上一件宽大的衬衫。衬衫的衣兜中放着一只铝制烟盒。他取出一根，放进嘴里，转过头，正瞥见阿尔弗雷德凝视的视线。

你要？他扬起手询问。

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。那只烟盒光滑锃亮，老旧但精致，表面有无数道细小的划痕。伊万深吸一口，将烟盒扔在床头，“令你想起苏联了？”

阿尔弗雷德大方地承认，“是啊。”

这回答只换来一声平淡的嗤笑。就像伊万曾谈及内战时的他，“美丽又危险，有时像人，有时像兽”。无论他是否曾经历分裂、变革、瓦解、重建，他始终是他。国家始终是国家。只要不曾消亡，他就将以这副肉躯永恒地生存于世。

伊万活得够久了。即便此刻他承认自己迷恋过强大辉煌的沙皇俄国，也只会换来对方一声不冷不热的轻哼。

伊万开始窸窸窣窣地穿衣服，背对着床，正对镜子。从镜子的反光中，阿尔弗雷德静静注视着他的旧情人与旧对手。

他们纠葛了多少年？半个世纪？一个世纪？两个世纪？伊万注意到他的视线，走去床边，将帘子拉开。夜空星光璀璨，银河瀑布般直落而下。令他想起某个灿烂如极光的战争之夜。

“你该回去了。”

伊万披上围巾，重复第二遍。他将里面的烟都摆在床头，收走了烟盒，在踏出门的前一刻，阿尔弗雷德又将他叫住了。

“我们下一次见面会是什么时候？”

“我不知道。也许就是下个月，也许是一年后，也许又要等上几十年，”俄罗斯长长地叹了口气，“你总得先治好病。”

“我不会死的。”

“我知道。”

他拧开门把，走廊的灯光割开黑暗的边缘，再往前一步，衣摆消失在黑暗中。门关上了。伊万走入夜色中。

阿尔弗雷德此刻短暂地回想起来。在易北河畔的那晚，他做过一个梦——我梦见我们纠葛百年。其中有恨、有血、有杀戮，有并肩作战，有情欲纠缠，有虚假与欺诈，有妥协与和平。

而这些居然都不是爱。


End file.
